


The Deities Send a Warning

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [87]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: literally laying on literal broken glass, Feb 7, Memento mori, Unus Annus, but it kinda has that vibe, no sir, not inspired by greek epics, of course I cannot replicate the epics of homer and such, poetic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: do not try this at home
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Deities Send a Warning

O gods, tell me of the earliest of the race they call man, of the dangers and adventurers of new lands. For the earliest of us knew naught of safety, security, or of a nice warm bed. They knew naught of the hearth, so little they knew even of fire! All that they had was the light of the moon as the cold wind whipped their backs, hardening them to that which was bleak and miserable. 

Such were the earliest days of man before they ran alongside the wolves. Before they became friends of the sheep and oxen, they were mere wanderers, lost souls on the path of life. A path they knew nothing about. There were none but their mothers to tell them, ‘stop! Do not continue on this way, or you will surely die!’ and many of their mothers died. Thus, they had to learn the majesty and cruelty of the world for themselves, from the harsh summer sunrises to the bleak and desperate midwinters. 

They suffered greatly, but through that suffering, they grew stronger- they adapted, and they survived. Those that lived through the harsh cold of winter and the heartless heat of summer knew to seek shelter from the sun’s rays and snow’s bite. They survived, and they passed on their knowledge to the children they raised. Grieving, for every child that had not the strength to survive. 

Those that poked a bear and lived to tell the tale would tell never to poke a bear ever again, and those that wandered upon a snake in the grass and survived would warn others of the hissing noise. Families would stick together, and they would form clans.

Eventually, those clans that survived would band together to become villages and towns, that would one day advance to become like the cities and states we now live our lives within. To think! Athens was once a barren landscape, devoid of anything but grasses, hills, and waters. To think! The earliest of us must have been drawn to this place by you, o gods! You led them so that they could become us, so that they could become great! Indeed,

They were alike us, and yet not. 

They knew naught of arts or crafts, poetry or writing, nay- they knew not even language, howling at the moon along with the wolves. We began as such useless creatures, cowards and thieves, the lot of us. We did what we had to do to survive, and somewhere along the way, we discovered how to thrive. 

We developed for ourselves the world we now live in. Just as they developed for themselves maths, by counting the scratches on a stick with bone they had learned to carve to defend themselves and to hunt down their prey. For they were a ruthless bunch, forced to be that way by mother nature, who would never let the weak survive too long. 

So like them, we must be strong, but unlike them, we must not be so empty headed. We must be more cunning than they could dream, and the dead will be envious as they hear of the wonders we have accomplished all the way down in Hades. Perhaps they will not understand us though when our souls join theirs in the underworld. They will still be running with the spirits of wolves, but we?

We will be the first of the spirits of man.


End file.
